Kirby with a Tyler
by Gotfan8899
Summary: Kirby is intrigued by the new kid, Tyler, who has just moved in time for the start of school.


_This story contains gay slash and is 100% fantasy and fiction. I do not write to impress only for pleasure and to have this as an outlet. All characters are based off characters that were written into existence by other people. I do not own the rights to any of these characters._

 _This story is a bit of a weird combo but I liked the two characters that were in each show, but nobody else in either show so I combined the two._

Kirby had just gotten to school on Wednesday morning when he met up with his two friends, Eli and Fish, at his locker.

"Hey guys! What's up?", Kirby said to his friends

"Oh nothing much, just being happy that this is a beautiful day.", Eli said being his usually positive self

"Yeah it's a great day. I think today is the day I'm going to ask out that new girl.", Fish said referring to Avery Jennings who had just moved into the area

"Oh yeah? What makes you think I won't want to ask her out?", Kirby responded to his friend

At that moment, while Kirby was taking things out his locker both Eli and Fish gave each other a look that they had given each other before. The two of them knew their friend better than anyone else ever could and they knew that he was gay. While Kirby knew it deep down he never wanted to admit it to himself. It's not that he was sacred of public reaction or anything, he lived in California for god sakes, but what he was truly afraid is that everything might change.

At that moment Avery and Tyler walked through the front doors of the school. Kirby had only ever seen Avery by herself the first three days of school and did not know who Tyler was.

"Looks like were both a little too late. Looks a little too old for her but you know.", Kirby said to Fish

"Oh no that's her brother, well step-brother anyway. Yeah, Tyler, he's a senior.", Eli said to Kirby

"R-really. Th-That's her step-brother hunh?", Kirby said taking in the cute boy trying not to fumble over his words.

*bell rings*

"Alright we'll see you at lunch man.", Fish said to Kirby since he and Eli had class without Kirby

"Yeah see ya.", Kirby said walking to his first class

"Okay so he's already fallen for Tyler, right?", Fish asked Eli

"Big time. So, what do we do?", asked Eli

"We've got to help him. I just feel bad for him you know. He deserves to be comfortable with himself, and to be happy.", Fish replied

"Well how to we do that?", asked Eli

"I don't know man but, we'll think of something.", Fish responded

 _Five days later._

It's Monday morning and Fish walked up to Kirby and Eli with a ton of pep in his step.

"Why are you so happy? Its Monday morning.", Kirby asked his friend

"Okay. Well I didn't tell either of you because I kinda wanted to feel it out and see if it turned into anything.", Fish teased his friends

"Well…", Eli said

"Avery and I had a date and we're kind of a thing now.", Fish said ecstatically

"Awesome good for you!", Eli said excited for his friend

"You're kidding so what happened?", Kirby asked

"Okay so we have chemistry together and they were assigning lab partners for the semester and I got lucky. We get to talking and she's really enjoying my jokes, we exchange socials, and we are talking for like hours and were both into each other and she asks me out! We went to dinner and a movie and had a great time then I took her home and I sat and talked with her family a little, and you're not going to believe this they live like 3 houses aver from you.", Fish said pointing to Kirby

"Really? I didn't even notice them move in.", Kirby said

"Heyyy.", Avery said coming up to Fish from behind and hugging him

"Hey! Avery these are my friends Eli and Kirby.", Fish said introducing his friends

"Hi.", said Kirby

"Hey. Nice to meet you.", Eli said

"Nice to meet you guys too.", Avery said

"Hey Fish, what's going on.", Tyler said walking up to the group

Kirby's face immediately lit up.

"Oh, and this is my brother Tyler. Tyler this is… Kirby and Eli.", Avery said remembering the boy's names

"Cool, nice to meet you guys.", Tyler said

*bell rings*

"Alright well I'm sure I'll see you guys around.", Tyler said leaving to go to his class

"See you later. *kisses Fish quickly* Nice meeting you guys.", Avery said walking away

"Meet you guys at lunch.", Kirby said walking away dejected that his best friend is in a relationship and he feels like he can't even be open about himself, with himself.

"Okay so you're not going to believe this.", Fish said to his friend

"What?", Eli asked

"Okay so I told you how I talked with Avery's family. What I didn't tell you is that I talked a lot with Tyler and he and Kirby actually have a lot in common. They both don't really like school and he's also a little artistic. I'm sure that if he and Kirby had an extended conversation they would really hit it off.", Fish said excitedly

"Only one problem, maybe they could be friends but isn't Tyler straight?", Eli asked

"Yeah but you know. They're teens. They're horny. Any sort of connection could mean that sparks fly.", Fish tried to reason

"I guess, but how do you get them together.", Eli asked

"I was thinking about that and if I ask Tyler to eat lunch with us tomorrow then Kirby and him will realize how much they have in common and hopefully it will just snowball from there.", Fish told Eli

"I'm not sure how I feel about this. Why can't we just find him a gay guy?", Eli asked

"Well then he'll know what we're trying to do. We'll start out easy.", Fish replied

"Okay.", Eli said

*Lunch the next day*

Kirby, Fish, and Eli are already sitting at the lunch table when Avery and Tyler walk up to the table to eat with them.

"Hey guys how's it going?", Avery said sitting down and giving Fish a quick kiss

"Pretty good.", Eli said

"I hope you guys don't mind but I told Avery and Tyler that they could eat with us today.", Fish said giving Eli a sly wink

"No-no don't mind. I get Avery I'm just surprised that Tyler would want to eat with a bunch of sophomores.", Kirby said

"I don't really mind. I don't really know anyone here yet, but actual a couple nights ago Fish was telling me that you are an artist.", Tyler said to Kirby

"Yeah. Yeah, I am.", Kirby replied perking up just a little

"So what type of an artist are you?", Tyler asked

"Well I'm an animator. I have a little web show and I make my own characters and do all the voices for them too.", Kirby replied again getting more energy from Tyler taking an interest in his interests

"That's really cool. Like really cool.", Tyler said

"You know Kirby, Tyler is also a little bit of an artist.", Avery said

"Really?", Kirby asked in surprise

"Well I mean not really.", Tyler said

"Oh, he's being modest. He created an amazing sculpture for a contest. He's also a great cook which if you ask me is just another form of art.", Avery said making her brother out to be more than what he is.

"That's awesome man.", Kirby said

"She's exaggerating I'm more of a sports guy than anything else.", Tyler said backing down a little

"Still though you know it's really cool.", Kirby said looking directly at Tyler with the pairs eyes meeting and making a connection for just a second.

"You know if you wanted to I'd be more than happy to show you how I animate and make my episodes.", Kirby said to Tyler trying to see if he can get some one on one time with him.

"Yeah. Yeah that would be really cool man. What if I come over tonight after soccer practice?", Tyler said

"Y-yeah sure that will work.", Kirby said

*bell rings*

"Alright I'll see you later. Just give your number to Avery and I'll get it from her", Tyler said leaving for class

"K. See ya later.", Kirby said

"I'll see you later sweetie. Text me his number.", Avery said kissing Fish and leaving

"Alright let's go.", Fish said to Eli

"Do you think it worked?", Eli asked Fish as they walked away

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out tomorrow.", Fish said

 _Later that night at Kirby's empty house._

Kirby is pacing back and forth in his living room only wondering why he is so nervous. For as long as he can remember he just threw himself into his art, so he always told himself that he never had time for a relationship or a girlfriend. However, recently he had been feeling like maybe he was just lying to himself and making excuses because he didn't want to face the truth about himself and who he was. Just then the doorbell rang, and it echoed through the entire empty house. Kirby went over to the door and opened it standing there was the beautiful caramel six-foot one senior wearing a tight pair of black Adidas training pants and a red Adidas training top his hair still a little wet with sweat from his practice.

"Hey man what's going on?", Tyler asked looking at the much shorter Kirby who was wearing a green short sleeve button down shirt, opened, over a light blue graphic tee and a pair of khaki cargo shorts.

"Oh, nothing much I was just working on some doodles.", Kirby said lying through his teeth

"Cool, so uh, where's your studio?", Tyler asked stepping into the house looking around

"Studio?! I wish. No, I do everything from my desk in my room.", Kirby said laughing off the suggestion that he had a professional studio.

"Okay. Well let's see it.", Tyler said trying to move the evening along

"Alright man follow me.", Kirby said leading Tyler upstairs to his room.

"So, this is my room. Sorry for the mess. And uh, this is where I do all of my animating and voice over work.", Kirby said walking Tyler over to his computer meanwhile making an exaggeration of the mess in his room seeing as the only thing that was a mess were three articles of clothing on the floor with the rest of the room in pristine condition.

"Nice. So, can you show me one of your animations?", Tyler asked standing over the desk

"Yeah obviously.", Kirby said sitting down and going into his video files finding his most viewed video and queuing it up to play.

The two are watching the video and while Kirby is laughing at his own handy work Tyler is watching the video without even cracking a smile. The video finishes and Tyler walks over and sits on Kirby's bed.

"Hey what's wrong? You didn't like the video?", Kirby asked swiveling his chair around to face Tyler

"Well I don't know… Like the animation and voice work is incredible. You're 15 and you already can draw like that is amazing.", Tyler said showering his work with praise

"But…", Kirby said giving Tyler the lead in to his criticisms

"But. I thought that the characters and the content were… a little juvenile.", Tyler said giving his opinion

"Juvenile?", Kirby said in disbelief

"I mean maybe it's because I'm a little older, but I just thought that maybe that kind of stuff is only funny to like middle schoolers or something.", Tyler said explaining himself

"So, what would you want to see?", Kirby asked after some awkward silence

"Well it's not really about what I want to see. It is all about whatever makes you happy as an artist. I mean the whole reason that people create art is because they enjoy it right.", Tyler said trying to console Kirby

Kirby got up and walked over to his bed and sat opposite to his new friend.

"You know I've got to tell you that nobody has ever criticized my art before. Well at least not in person. You've got the online comments but none of my family or friends you know.", Kirby said

"I mean I'm sorry, but I thought you would like honesty instead of a lie.", Tyler said

"No. No, it's great I'm glad you were honest with me. I'm just not sure what I should do now.", Kirby said

"Well I mean it's not like you have to change your art work or anything. It's just one… guys… opinion.", Tyler said slowly looking deep into Kirby's eyes the two realizing at the exact same moment the feelings that they have been holding back for years now. Each moved in closer and closer to each other until their lips meet.

The two's lips meet softly kissing at first but the longer the kiss went on the hungrier the pair got having such passion and fury between the two of them. The kiss lasting longer than a minute with Kirby giving complete control over to Tyler. Then they broke the kiss.

"What. What was that?", Kirby asked Tyler

"Well you were clearly falling for me and I think you're kinda cute, so I just thought that…", Tyler said before getting cut off.

"I was falling for you!?", Kirby asked in shock standing up not realizing the tent in his shorts "I was not falling for you! I'm straight! And I thought you were too!", Kirby shouted

"Okay calm down. One, I'm bi or at least I apparently am since I haven't had any feelings for a guy until now but I'm just going with it. Two, you are hiding at least some sort of feelings deep down and whether or not you want to accept them in your heart or head your dick is definitely yearning for it.", Tyler said still sitting on the bed using his right hand to reach out and grab hold of Kirby's clothed crotch making the 15-year old's mouth drop open.

"Hey. Hey. Hey. What are you doing?", Kirby said backing away from Tyler's grip.

"Okay calm down man.", Tyler said getting up walking over to Kirby and placing his hands-on Kirby's shoulders.

"Just breathe slowly. Deep breaths in and out. Here's what I want you to do. Close your eyes and think hard. Are you truly happy as a straight person, are you Kirby Buckets a straight man who has never had a girlfriend, never had a crush on a girl, and just engaged in a French kiss with a guy?", Tyler said giving him a moment. Kirby thinking his whole life through and every sensual moment he's ever had and who he truly is.

"Now. Are. You. Straight?", Tyler asked

Kirby's response was leaning in and engaging in yet another long passionate kiss. Kirby again giving control over to his new tan friend letting Tyler invade Kirby's mouth giving him the most pleasurable experience in his life.

"I'm so happy for you.", Tyler said breaking the kiss.

"I'm happy for myself too.", Kirby said finally accepting who he is.

"Now let's take care of your little friend down here.", Tyler said again grabbing on to Kirby's crotch. Tyler grabbed hold of Kirby by the waist and threw him down on the bed on his back so that his legs hung off the edge of the bed. Tyler lifted Kirby's left leg and peeled off the colorful sock and then did the same for the right foot leaving the size 9 feet swinging just above the ground.

Tyler then reached up and unbuttoned Kirby's cargo shorts. Tyler then slowly and tantalizingly pulled the zipper down over Kirby's strained erection. Tyler grabbed on to the legs of the cargo shorts and slowly pulled them down Kirby's thighs, got them past the knees, and then let them drop onto the floor. Kirby now laying on the bed in a pair of red plaid boxers with his hard on laying to the right. Tyler positioned himself in between Kirby's legs and reached his right hand up and gripped the prick and began jacking Kirby off. It wasn't long before a spot of pre-cum stained the crisp boxers. Tyler took that as a sign and bent up and placed his mouth on Kirby's covered bulge and began sucking. Kirby moaning continuously throughout the blowjob.

Tyler pulled off the penis reveling the saliva covered boxers. Tyler took his fingers and hooked the sides of the boxers and pulled them down Kirby's slender legs. Tyler tossed the saliva coated boxers to the floor and looked up at Kirby's cock exposed in front of someone for the first time. Kirby's dick was pale and what you would expect from a 15-year old boy, cut, bright pink head, 5 ½ inches, average thickness, balls drained from daily masturbation, and a light dusting of blonde pubic hair.

Tyler stood up and fingered the bottom of his shirt, crossed his arms at the bottom of his training top and pulled his shirt off revealing his tan toned upper body. Tyler was lean, but he had a gorgeous six pack, and wonderful muscular pecs covered in short hair. Tyler kicked off his shoes and pulled off his sweaty socks. Tyler gripped the waistband of his trainers and yanked them off in one swift motion. Tyler was left standing in nothing but his black Calvin Klein's with a large waistband with the logo in bright red lettering.

"Holy fuck.", was all Kirby could say at the sight.

"Thanks.", Tyler said as he knelt back down in between Kirby's legs.

"Now I've never done this before so if it's bad don't hate me.", Tyler said before losing his blowjob virginity.

"Don't worry. I won't have anything to compare it to.", Kirby said reassuring Tyler and trying to move it along.

Tyler chuckled, bent down, and placed his mouth around Kirby's head. Tyler's inexperience showed almost immediately as he tried to take the whole dick in his mouth at once and gagged on it. Gathering himself Tyler tried again this time going slower not taking everything in. Tyler worked away by cradling and massaging Kirby's balls. Tyler bobbed up and down eventually working Kirby's whole dick into his mouth Tyler's nose able to nuzzle into Kirby's small bush. After a few minutes Tyler went faster and faster, Kirby began to really get into it gyrating his hips giving Tyler a little movement to push back against. Kirby reached down and grabbed on to Tyler's hair, Tyler allowing Kirby to set the pace that he wanted. Both hands on Tyler's head Kirby was setting the pace and he kept going faster and faster. With one quick thrust Kirby came and shot 6 shots of cum into Tyler's mouth.

"O-oh… oh… f-fuck…", Kirby could barely get out the profanity since he was completely out of breath.

Tyler pulled off Kirby's dick with a mouth full of cum and making full eye contact with Kirby and swallowed it all.

"Mm. Not bad.", Tyler remarked

"Alright, take off your shirts.", Tyler commanded

Kirby took off his top shirt then stopped.

"Wait. Why am I taking my shirt off?", Kirby asked

"Come on man you know. You can't expect me to give and not get.", Tyler spoke softly

Kirby took off his other shirt and reveled his entire naked body to Tyler. As skinny as Kirby was he still had a defined body, small muscles but they were still there.

"Sit up.", Tyler commanded again

Tyler stood in between Kirby's legs as he sat up. When upright Kirby's eyes were level with a large package staring right back him. Tyler fingered the waistband of his Calvin's before dropping them to the ground releasing a hairy beast of a cock. Tyler stroked his dark, cut dick right in front of Kirby's face until it was standing at full attention at a beautiful 7 ½ inches. Kirby saw Tyler's dick curve slightly upward and Kirby was able to look at Tyler's beautiful balls, heavy and hairy.

Tyler didn't have to say anything Kirby immediately went to work and began sucking Tyler's cock. Kirby although never having sucked a dick before was a total natural at it within a minute he was already 5 inches deep on Tyler's cock.

"Alright. Go ahead and get on your stomach.", Tyler said somewhat forcefully and pulling his cock out of Kirby's mouth.

Kirby immediately obeyed and rolled over lying flat on his stomach. Kirby was a scrawny boy and his ass was no exemption to the rest. To be brutally honest Tyler could fit all of it in just one of his hands, but for Tyler it didn't matter all that mattered to him was the cute virgin boy lying face down in front of him.

Tyler stood over Kirby stroking his dick with his right hand while with his left hand he rubbed his middle finger along Kirby's crack. Kirby moaning every time Tyler's finger crossed over his asshole. Tyler circled briefly around Kirby's hole but almost instantaneously Tyler shoved his middle finger all the way down to the knuckle not being phased by the tightness of Kirby's hole.

"Oww what the fuck man?", Kirby screamed out

"Don't worry man. Everyone feels like this the first time they do anal. Just get through the pain for the pleasure.", Tyler said to calm Kirby down, while continuing to move his finger in and out.

Tyler continued to work Kirby's hole to make him as comfortable as he could possibly be for what was about to come. Tyler was eventually able to get three fingers in, rotating and stretching the hole. Tyler pulled his fingers out, took his right hand off his cock and spread Kirby's cheeks. The cute little pink hole looked primed and ready to go.

"You good?", Tyler asked for permission

"Yeah. Just fuck me already!", Kirby said with such gusto

Tyler grabbed hold of his cock, positioned himself, and pressed his mushroom head against the bud. Tyler pressed hard against the ring of muscles trying to keep him out, but in a moment the muscles relaxed, and Tyler was able to get his fat cock in further. Tyler picking up the pace rubbing his dick along Kirby's prostate about 4 inches deep so far. Kirby and Tyler letting their moans ring out through the empty house.

After five minutes Tyler was able to get his entire dick down Kirby's hole and now he wasn't able to hold back any longer. He charged ahead at full possible speed laying on top of his cute little twink. A gorgeous sight with Tyler's harry ass going up and down continuously, his full bush smashing into the cute pale butt. The strength and resolve of Tyler to hold his body up for 6 minutes now was a testament to him. The two bodies now drenched in sweat as Kirby was giving as much as he was taking as well.

"Fuck I-I'm cumming. God you're sweet little ass. Gha-fuck!", Tyler screamed as he dumped a huge load into Kirby. A few more thrusts from Tyler and he pulled out of Kirby's ass, his dick covered in cum.

Tyler positioned himself up on the right side of Kirby both of them catching their breath after the tremendous sex. Kirby still in labored breathing looked down at Tyler's spent cum covered cock and didn't think twice. Kirby bent over and cleaned Tyler's flaccid cock from the pubic hair covered base to the full shaft up to Tyler's sensitive cock head. Kirby took the cock head and put it in his mouth sucking on it.

"Ohhh… Ah… Ah… Ah… Oohhhhh.", Tyler moaned at the tonguing of his sensitive head.

Kirby finished and let the dick plop out of his mouth and curled up under the arm of Tyler.

"So…", Kirby said

"So. That was fun.", Tyler said

"Yeah, but what now?", Kirby asked

"Well.", Tyler said getting up off the bed and reaching for his pants. "Now I get dressed, go home, do my homework, and go to sleep.", Tyler said finishing getting dressed.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow.", Tyler said walking out of Kirby's room and leaving the Buckets household.

Kirby got up off his bed and looked out the window to see Tyler drive away just to see his parents car pull up. He went into action and picked up all his clothes and threw them into is hamper. He pulled out an old shirt and pair of shorts when he noticed Tyler's Calvin Klein's lying there on the floor.

"Hey Kirby, are you home?", Kirby's mom yelled out

Kirby picked up the underwear and quickly put them under his pillow, got under his bed covers and pretended to go to sleep. Kirby's mom popped her head into Kirby's room only to see him asleep and then she shut the door. Kirby stifling back tears wondering how someone could just make a connection, have sex, and leave.

 _The next morning at school._

Kirby is at his locker once again when Fish, Eli, and Avery walk up to him.

"Hey Kirby, did you have a good time with my brother last night?", Avery asked

"Yeah um. It was. It was fine.", Kirby responded

"Really just fine? Tyler came home, and he was ecstatic about his new friend.", Avery said

"He was ecstatic?", Kirby questioned

Just then Tyler walked up behind Kirby.

"Hey what's going on?", Tyler asked

*bell rings*

"Alright I'll see you guys later.", Avery said kissing Fish

"Same. See you at lunch.", Fish said walking away with Eli

Soon it was just Kirby and Tyler left in the hallway.

"So, when should I come pick up my underwear?", Tyler asked

"You knew that you left them.", Kirby asked

"Well yeah, I needed an excuse to come see my boyfriend again.", Tyler said

"Boyfriend?", Kirby questioned in shock

"Well after last night you didn't really think I'd let you go. Did you?", Tyler said leaning in kissing Kirby and grabbing a handful of Kirby's ass.

Neither of them seeing Fish and Eli hiding behind a set of lockers watching the whole thing go down. The two looked at each other and fist bumped each other knowing that the two had accomplished what they set out to do.

 _The end. Thanks for reading this weird combo, all compliments and criticisms are welcome._


End file.
